


Supplement #2: An Occasion

by sonata_de_morte



Series: The Adventures of a Pureblood Slut [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never worn lingerie before, but he did like the way it felt, and when Harry popped into the living room and stared at him as if he were the second coming, Draco was pleased with his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplement #2: An Occasion

Draco wasn’t big on milestones anymore. Dates passed, and though they had their own meanings, he refused to let himself get bogged down in them. Even his birthdays had become more low key in the years since the war, and he was fine with that.

But when he woke up in Harry’s bed on the morning of the day that marked their sixth month together, he thought that he might change his ways for one day. After all, they had been at this for six whole months, and neither of them had been killed or even badly hexed. They both managed to retain the parts of themselves that they enjoyed, and they seemed to be better off for being together.

It was sappy Draco knew, but he was happier than he had been in a while. So he got out of bed and went to make coffee, coming up with a plan.

It was a Saturday, and his ship was closed, but Harry had to go into the office for a briefing or something like that. He hadn’t really been listening when Harry had explained it to him, blissed out after two hours of amazing sex.

Either way, it worked in his favor that Harry wasn’t there, so he could plot and put things in motion. He had a pretty good idea of how Harry was going to react, and the thought of it made him smile. It took some doing, and he had to do some shopping and some shaving to make everything the way he wanted it, but by the time Harry was due to come home, Draco was ready.

The first thing Harry would see when he Apparated into the living room was Draco, draped across the couch, his legs crossed and sheathed in fishnet thigh highs that were held up by a black garter belt around his waist. On his feet were a pair of black stiletto heels that forced his feet into an arch that wasn’t completely comfortable, but Draco didn’t mind it. He was wearing a lacy black thong as well, and the rest of his body was bare. He’d never worn lingerie before, but he did like the way it felt, and when Harry popped into the living room and stared at him as if he were the second coming, Draco was pleased with his decision.

“Hello,” Draco said pleasantly. “See something you like?”

“I…Draco…what?” Harry stammered, eyes wide. “Not that I am not insanely aroused by this, because I am, but is there a reason why you’ve decided to look like a walking wet dream?”

Draco grinned. “I always look like a walking wet dream, Potter,” he said. “And I’ve done it because today marks six months of us being together.”

Harry blinked. “Are we celebrating that? I didn’t-”

Draco waved that away. “It’s not something we should celebrate exactly, but I think it deserves recognition. Hence the outfit.” 

A spark lit Harry’s eyes, and Draco shivered, knowing that he was going to get what he wanted.

“Stand up,” Harry said, and the command was clear. So Draco did as he was told, getting to his feet with his usual grace and doing a little turn so that Harry could get the full effect of his outfit.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed, stepping forward and running his hands over Draco’s body, fingering the lace that cupped his cock and balls. “You’re beautiful, do you know that?” he asked. “And I’m going to make sure to use this gift in the best possible way.”

Before Draco could retort with some snappy comeback like he wanted to, Harry had spun him around and a pair of cold metal cuffs held his hands behind his back. Nothing got Draco hotter than when Harry was in charge and using wandless magic to get what he wanted, and his cock was already getting hard in the knickers he was wearing. It was especially good when Harry was in his Auror robes as he was now, looking authoritative and in control.

“Well, well,” Harry said, and the shift in his voice let Draco know they were playing for real now. “Look at what I’ve found. Selling your body to the highest bidder, Malfoy?”

Draco smirked, pleased with the way his boyfriend’s mind worked. “You wish, Potter. I’m better than that.”

Harry snorted. “Are you? Look at how you’re dressed. Thigh highs and heels? You obviously want to get fucked, Malfoy.”

“And that’s a crime?” Draco asked, motioning with his bound wrists.

“Might be. I figured I’d bring you in just to be on the safe side.”

“So you say. I think you just want me, Potter.”

Harry arched an eyebrow. “That’s _Auror_ Potter to you, slut.”

Draco gasped in mock outrage. “How dare you?”

“Oh, come off it, Malfoy. You look like a whore working overtime. Maybe that’s all you are. Maybe you’re trying to cover up for something else. Whatever it is, I intend to get to the bottom of it.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Draco wanted to know.

Harry grinned. “By fucking the truth out of you.” He grabbed Draco’s arm and towed him over to the couch, pushing him over the back of it hard. Draco had no choice but to bend over it, gasping as he was put on display. His cock was pressed against the front of his knickers and he could feel Harry’s hands on his arse. The shoes he was wearing pushed his arse up and made his back arch more, giving Harry better access.

“I wonder how many blokes you’ve had fuck you,” he murmured as he touched him. “Do they press you up against buildings, Malfoy? Take what they want from you right then and there and then leave you covered in your come and theirs?”

“Fuck you,” Draco spat. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know enough. I know your kind. Horny little cocksluts who’ll do anything to keep getting fucked. Anything to have a constant supply of men fucking their brains out.”

Even if they were just role playing, hearing Harry say those things to him made Draco moan. “No,” he said, but he sounded breathless. He struggled in the cuffs and then moaned again when Harry pressed a hand to his back to keep him bent over.

“Already moaning like a whore. Listen to you.” Harry sounded amused.

“Oh, fuck off, Potter,” Draco said. “I know you want to fuck me, but this is absurd. I’ll have you reported, you know. To the Minister himself if I have to.”

Harry snorted. “And who do you think he’s going to believe, Malfoy? A whore like you, or me?”

“Pulling the hero card, Potter? How very low.”

“It’s Auror Potter, and I don’t have to pull any cards. I have an excellent record, and you suck cock to stay out of trouble. See the difference here?”

“I wouldn’t suck your cock if you paid me, Potter,” Draco snapped.

“Good. Because I’d rather shove my cock in this arse of yours. There are other ways of shutting you up.”

Draco shuddered when Harry’s fingers traced the piece of cloth that went between his arse cheeks, trying to avoid pushing back against the finger that pressed in, teasing his hole. He had a role to play, but all he wanted to do was make the desperate noises that Harry loved and act like the whore he was being accused of being. His breath was coming faster, and his cock was pushing against the front of his thong, wetting the lace with his precome.

He was considering rutting against the front of the knickers, but Harry was hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling them down, and Draco lifted his feet instinctively to help him get the thong off.

Harry chuckled when he had the garment in his hands. “Look at how wet these are,” he said. “Already soaking your knickers for me like a good little slut, then, Malfoy? I’m flattered.”

Though he had been in this position plenty of times, there was something about being bent over the couch with his arse in the air while wearing lingerie and heels. But he wasn’t going to give in that easily.

He opened his mouth to tell Harry were he could shove his appreciation, but Harry moved before he could get any words out, coming around to the front of the couch and stuffing the thong into his mouth, effectively gagging him. “Hold those in,” he ordered.

Draco snorted and spat them out, wondering what Harry would do.

A smirk curled Harry’s lips, and he held his hand out, wandlessly and wordlessly summoning a roll of clear tape from somewhere in the house. Draco’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

It only took a matter of seconds for Harry to shove the panties back into Draco’s mouth, holding them there with his hand while he got the tape ready. It was wrapped around his head then, securing the thong in his mouth and gagging him securely. Draco couldn’t do more than grunt and make muffled sounds, and he could taste his own precome on the lace.

He had never been gagged like this before, but from the way his cock jumped and twitched, it was obvious that he was enjoying it.

“That should keep you quiet,” Harry said, going back around to the back of the couch. “As much as I would love to hear you moan my name, I don’t want anyone coming to see what I’m doing.” He slapped Draco’s arse hard, and Draco moaned, pushing back into it. He couldn’t help it. At this point he was so worked up that he would have agreed to anything to get Harry to fuck him.

Those fingers came back, though, teasing his hole and then slapping his inner thigh until Draco spread his legs wider. He moved his hips in a slow circle, and Harry laughed.

“Oh, now you want it. Getting off on being bound and gagged, slut? I should have known. Don’t worry. You’ll get what you want soon enough.” He slapped Draco’s other arse cheek and then murmured a spell that left his fingers slick with oil.

Without warning, he pushed two fingers into him, and Draco grunted into the gag, bucking back and trying to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers.

Harry scissored them and worked him open, those clever digits brushing against his prostate and drawing helpless little noises from Draco. He wasn’t even thinking about the game anymore; all he wanted was Harry’s thick cock inside of him.

Luckily, Harry didn’t make him wait long. Soon enough the fingers were being replaced by the blunt head of Harry’s cock as it pushed slowly into him.

Draco writhed and struggled against the cuffs, the slow drag of Harry’s cock inside of him making pleasure and need race through him. He was still tight, and he could feel it all as Harry worked to bury himself in to the hilt.

“So fucking tight,” Harry moaned, and his voice was strained. “How are you still so tight?” When he was balls deep, Harry paused, gripping Draco’s hips and holding him still.

Draco didn’t want to hold still, though. He wanted to arch and move on that delicious cock that filled him up perfectly. He grunted into the gag and tried to move, jumping when Harry slapped his arse again.

“This isn’t about your pleasure, whore,” Harry said. “This is about me getting what I want from you.” Still, he pulled back and then slammed into Draco hard, setting a rough pace that had Draco rocking forward every time Harry pounded into him.

It felt amazing as always, and Draco found himself thinking that they would have gotten along so much better in school if they had been fucking instead of fighting. He was building up to a spectacular orgasm, but then Harry pulled out of him, breathing hard before grabbing a handful of Draco’s hair and dragging him up.

Draco made startled noise, but had no choice but to go where Harry pulled him, trying not to stumble in the shoes. Harry pushed him down onto the couch so that he was sitting on it and then grabbed his legs, pulling them forward and up so that his knees were pressed towards his chest. Harry stood between his legs, stroking his cock for a moment before sinking back into Draco and resuming the hard pace he’d had before.

All Draco could do was make desperate, muffled noises and take it as Harry fucked him. His hands were bound under him, and Harry had a tight grip on his thighs, keeping his legs where they were. It would have been uncomfortable, but he was too busy enjoying the sex to care.

Harry let go of one of his thighs and then grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Going to come all over you,” he panted. “Mark you so you know who you fucking belong to, you filthy slut.”

That was all it took for Draco to hit his climax, and he tried to scream as pleasure seared through his body, though the gag kept most of it in. He shot his load all over himself, streaking his chest and stomach with come. Harry pulled out of his arse and fisted his own cock, groaning as he added his own release to the mess all over Draco, making sure that some landed on his face.

When Harry was spent, he backed up and stared down at Draco, breathing hard.

Draco felt wrung out and sore, and the bloody shoes were hurting his feet, but he was also even surer that he wouldn’t mind another six months with this man.

Harry used magic to free him, and Draco pulled the soaking knickers out of his mouth, dropping them to the floor to deal with later before moving on the couch so that he could kick the shoes off and flop onto his back with his eyes closed.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, still standing over him.

Draco opened one eye and peered up at his boyfriend. “Aren’t I always?” he asked.

Harry smiled. “Yeah. Just checking, though. I know that wasn’t exactly…romantic.”

“Says who?”

“I dunno. Everyone?”

Draco waved that away. “Harry, do you remember how we were reintroduced to each other? You found me bound and gagged at a club, and you shoved your hand up my arse. I think a little kinky role play is tame compared to that. And anyway, I don’t care for ‘everyone’s’ conventional ideas of what counts as romance. Are you happy?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Really happy.”

“As am I. Don’t over think it. Now give me a kiss.”

He didn’t have to say it again, and Harry knelt down next to the couch and kissed him soundly, licking the come from his cheek. “So what are we going to do when we make it to a year?” Harry wanted to know.

When, not if. Draco liked that more than he had thought he would. “Who knows?” he murmured. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”


End file.
